Charlie Harper
Charlie Harper, played by Charlie Sheen, is the main character in Two and a Half Men. Charlie is the brother of Alan Harper, who lives with him, and the uncle of Jake Harper, who stays with him on weekends. Charlie formerly wrote jingles for living, his most famous composition being the Maple Loops song, and became a successful children's music singer named "Charlie Waffles" when the jingle business dried up. The character of Charlie Harper is loosely based on Charlie Sheen, the actor who portrays the character. (In addition, it is the second character that has the same first name as Sheen, who had previously portrayed mayor Charlie Crawford in Spin City.) Charlie prides himself on being the #1 bachelor in Malibu and drives a Mercedes. Charlie is a man in his late-thirties who acts like he is in his early-twenties. He has sexist views towards women as shown in many episodes (such as Just Like Buffalo). He is also an alcoholic and a compulsive gambler, which is suggested by Rose to be his way of sealing away his feelings in Who's Vod Kanockers. Family Charlie is a member of the Harper Family. His mother is Evelyn Harper, his younger brother is Alan Harper and his nephew is Jake Harper. He also has two ex sister-in-laws; Judith Harper, Alan's first wife and Kandi, Alan's second wife. He also has a best friend who he calls the brother he never had. He is featured in the sixth season for a brief moment but passes away on his deck. He was played by Sheen´s real-life brother, Emilio Estevez. History When Charlie's mother was pregnant with him, his parents thought that he was going to be a girl, since the echo showed no signs of a penis. According to his mother, Charlie was always "a little drama queen" when he grew up. After his father died, Charlie and Alan had three step dads. First, a man named Harry Luther Gorsky, who left Charlie and Alan's mother for a young woman, Charlie refers to him as "a little tyrant" (Harry was a midget). Second was a twitchy gay man from Texas who called him and Alan buckaroos. Third, there was a fat guy with a carpet business, who Charlie liked the most because he had "a fat and sluttyl daughter". When Charlie was a child, he was ashamed of his younger brother Alan, and when Alan had his first school day, Charlie told everyone at school that Alan was his shaved monkey (he later explained he did this because he always wanted a shaved monkey). He also gave his brother fulltime wedgies and annoyed him whenever he could. Charlie drank a lot when he was a teenager, and constantly ran away, nevertheless his mother didn't mind because he always came back. Charlie constantly bemoans Alan and Jake's presence in his house but generally seems happy that they're around, because they are the only people who've known him for a long time and remain in his daily life. When Alan was surprised to find Charlie didn't have their mom's cell phone number in his contacts list, Charlie told him "If I can't eat it, bang it, or bet on it, it's not in my phone." Later on in the series, Charlie is seen to have added Everlyn's number onto his cellphone, with the speed dial number "666". Charlie often rubs his own success in Alan's face, and enjoys rubbing in Alan's own humiliations and failings. He told Alan not to marry Judith in the first place as he (and everyone else) seemed to know what kind of person Judith was. While he loves Jake and in the start of the series used him to get dates, as Jake got older and his ignorance and attitude became insuffurable, he started to have less paitience for him. He knows that Milly could be Alan's daughter and his niece, but he tells Alan not to interfere since it will most likely cause further hate and discontent between Alan and Judith. Love Life See List of women Charlie Harper has Dated Charlie's love life is a recurring theme in his character - he is a drunken womanizer that has engaged in decades of frequent one night stands, prostitutes, booty calls, and "relationships" of short duration, in stark contrast to his brother Alan's inability to garner much female attention. Even though Charlie usually never calls any of his girlfriends again after he had sex with them, there are a few relationships on the show that lasted longer than one night, notably his neighbor Rose, who continues to stalk him after they spent one night together, and Jake's ballet teacher Mia, who Charlie was actually in love with, and almost married in Las Vegas. In Season 5, he pursued relationships that were a change of pace for him, including one with a respected judge played by Ming-Na and later with a substantially older single mother/author (Susan Blakely), but he later blew it with both women; in Season 6, Charlie proposed marriage to his girlfriend Chelsea (Jennifer Bini Taylor, who has also played 3 other roles in earlier seasons) just to get her to return his love for her. Rose Charlie and Rose (Melanie Lynskey) spent one night together, a little before the show started; after this, Rose became increasingly obsessed with him. She usually spends time at his beachhouse when Charlie and Alan are gone, and when they come back they usually find a surprise, such as cabinets that are glued shut. Rose demonstrates her obsession with Charlie in numerous ways: she names her boyfriends Charlie; she encourages them to wear the same kind of bowling shirts Charlie usually wears; she has called all of her five ferrets Charlie . Charlie is usually charmed by Rose, but isn't interested in a relationship with her, even though Berta thinks they are a good couple together. When Rose decided to leave to go to London Charlie believed that she was only pretending in order to get him into a relationship with him; after she really left, Charlie realized that he made a horrible mistake by letting Rose go . He then went to London to meet her but quickly returned home when Rose started talking about his moving there and starting a family together. Rose has since returned to Malibu and continues to stalk Charlie. As of "The Devil's Lube," there is a chance of a relationship between the two in the future. However, in "Above Exalted Cyclops," Rose, after being set up by Chelsea, now has moved on from Charlie and is stalking Alan. Lisa Lisa (Denise Richards) was Charlie's favorite ex-girlfriend. She appeared in one season 1 and one season 2 episode. In "Merry Thanksgiving," Charlie proposed to her but she decided to marry another man. In "Yes, Monsignor," Charlie had to prove he is good with babies when he found out she had one (played by Richards and Sheen's real-life first daughter Sam, who is extremely cute). Myra Myra is Herb's sister. She bonded with Charlie over their hatred of Judith. Charlie was heartbroken when he found out that she was engaged and he'd have to drive her to the airport after the wedding. Linda Harris Beginning of the fifth season, Charlie started to date Linda Harris (Ming-Na), a judge and professor of his own age. Charlie wanted to be with Linda badly enough to commit a drunken crime in order to see her in a courtroom. Their relationship ended in the middle of the same season, due to Linda concluding that "she can't be connected publicly to a guy like (Charlie). Angie Towards the end of season five, Charlie met an older woman (Susan Blakely) named Angie who was also the author of a relationship self-help book that he was interested in reading. Angie has been described as a mother figure to Charlie, more so than even his own mother Evelyn. When Angie introduced him to her grown son Jeremy and his fiancee Tricia, Charlie realized that he had dated Tricia earlier in his life. After Tricia revealed that she still had feelings for Charlie, Tricia dumped Jeremy, and Angie became, as Alan describes, a "mean drunk" who verbally lashed out at Charlie and furiously broke up with him. Mia Mia (Emmanuelle Vaugier) is a ballet teacher who Charlie had a crush on. Later on in the relationship, Charlie finally couldn't stand the changes Mia tried to made him do (quit smoking and drinking), and broke up with her. After a while, Charlie met up with Mia again, with Mia suggesting Charlie to donate sperm to the sperm bank. The thought of not being able to meet or hang out with his son/daughter in the future, he didn't do it. Instead, he asked Mia for her hand in marriage. They soon eloped to Vegas as they couldn't stand both sides of the families. In Vegas, Charlie decided not to marry Mia, so that Alan and Jake could stay with him; only to find out that Alan married Kandi and moved out. Charlie angrily blamed Alan after he came back, saying he gave Mia away for naught. He later became sexually reckless and depressed because he found out Mia was going to marry someone else. They reunited in person at the end of season 6's "Baseball Was Better With Steroids," resulting in a cliffhanger for the season finale. In season 7's premiere "818-jklpuzo", Mia appears in much less favorable light. Mia asks Charlie for help with a singing career but in reality she appears to want him back. Charlie is torn between Mia and Chelsea. While in the studio recording a demo tape, Mia asks Charlie for sex. Charlie was on the verge of doing it, but on another round of singing from Mia, Charlie tells Mia she couldn't sing and chose Chelsea. While Charlie rushes away, he turns off Mia's microphone so he can't hear her yell and swear at him. Kandi Charlie had a very brief relationship with Kandi (April Bowlby) before they broke up, and she married his brother, Alan. Kandi is depicted as hot young and dumb (half the age of Alan or Charlie). Courtney Leopold/Sylvia Fishman Charlie also fell for his future stepsister, "Courtney" (Jenny McCarthy), and after agreeing to stop seeing her due to their relationship to each other, he lends her a substantial amount of money and proposes moments before they become step-siblings. Charlie is heart-broken to learn that she is actually a con artist named Sylvia, but he apparently retains feelings for her, telling her that he will "wait" for her (to get out of prison). Chelsea Chelsea (Jennifer Bini Taylor) is the first woman he confessed his love to without prompting. He says this nearly by accident but claims he meant it. At first, Chelsea was another one of Charlie's one-night stands but it soon evolved into a relationship. The relationship comes to a rut with Chelsea wanting to break up, but after some couples counselling, the two remain together. Charlie proposes to her, ring and all, just to get her to say "I love you" back to him, and then they became engaged to be married. When Chelsea moves into the Harper beach house, Charlie rents out her vacant apartment to get alone time. Chelsea has a cat named "Sir Lancelot", who Charlie hates a lot, calling him names such as "Sir Craps-A-Lot", which Jake mistook as Charlie teasing him. However, they eventually break up. Trivia *Before Alan married Kandi, Charlie dated her. *Charlie only has one known STD, "the clap" *Charlie's name, strangely is his father's name switched (Francis Charles to Charles Francis) * Charlie will rarely wear pants and is usually seen wearing shorts. Family History Family *Father: Frances Charles "Frank" Harper b. 1940 died 1983 *Mother: Evelyn Nora Harper b. 1951 *Brother: Alan Jerome Harper *Nephew: Jacob David "Jake" Harper (via Alan) *Half-sister: Gloria (possible, unconfirmed) *Cousin: Jerry *Jerry's wife: Faye *Ex-fiancé: Chelsea (2009-2010) *Wife: Betsy Harper, invalid as she was already married (2010) Reference This article is licensed under the GNU Free Documentation License. It uses material from the Wikipedia article "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charlie_Harper_(Two_and_a_Half_Men)". Category:Main Characters